SORE
by Rourin
Summary: Mereka sangat tenang dan rapi menyimpan rasa hingga suatu sore, ketika Sugawara berpikir ini adalah kesempatan yang tidak boleh disia-siakan. Ketika Shimizu memutuskan untuk memberikan sedikit tanda di akhir masa SMA mereka.


**SORE**

 **Haikyuu! By Haruichi Furudate**

Maaf jika ff ini masih penuh kekurangan (_ _)

[ Mereka sangat tenang dan rapi menyimpan rasa hingga suatu sore, ketika sugawara berpikir ini adalah kesempatan yang tidak boleh disia-siakan. Ketika shimizu memutuskan untuk memberikan sedikit tanda di akhir masa SMA mereka. ]

Enjoy!

 **1 : Ajakan.**

Sugawara Koushi bukanlah orang yang suka mencari-cari kesempatan. Apalagi untuk mengajak kencan seorang dewi seperti Kiyoko Shimizu. Siapalah Suga? Yang level ketampanannya hanya sebatas jempol Oikawa Tooru. Tapi, setiap kesempatan tentu saja tidak boleh disia-siakan, mereka juga sudah berada di akhir masa SMA yang sisanya adalah ujian akhir. Jadi, setelah ada kabar bahwa pemasok seragam voli mereka tidak bisa mengantar pesanan, Hitoka Yachi yang seharusnya mewakili sedang sakit, dan Kiyoko Shimizu adalah sungguh sosok dambaan hati Sugawara Koushi maka, tidak ada lagi Si Wakil Kapten yang tenang. Apalagi, ketika tawaran Nishinoya Yuu dan Tanaka Ryuu untuk membantu telah ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Shimizu. Ini kesempatan emas!

"Shimizu!" panggil Suga sebelum Sang Dewi beranjak lebih jauh dari gedung hall.

"Ya?"

"Mau kutemani kesana? Err.. Aku bantu bawakan bajunya."

Alis Shimizu tertaut, dia hanya diam menatap Si Pria Kelabu beberapa saat.

Canggung. Sugawara refleks menggaruk kepalanya, "Aku juga ingin mencari buku sih."

Aduh, jurus apa lagi yang harus Sugawara lancarkan?

Shimizu menyelipkan rambutnya, "Baiklah, aku tunggu jam 8 di depan Toko Mizuna."

"Yosh!" Sugawara tersenyum lebar sambil mengacungkan jempol. Hingga akhirnya Shimizu pamit untuk pergi meninggalkan sekolah lebih dulu, senyum Sugawara masih tercetak jelas. _SUKSES!_ Sawamura Daichi dan Asahi Azumane yang sedaritadi menguping di belakang pun sontak menyerbu Sugawara.

"Sialan kau, Sugaaa!"

"Modus buku sialaan!"

Sugawara hanya terkekeh. Hasil dari kesabaran atau memang strateginya berhasil, rasanya manis sekali.

* * *

 **2 : Di luar seragam.**

Entah kenapa ini hanya berupa feeling Suga atau memang dasarnya rasa percaya diri seorang laki-laki begitu tinggi, dia merasa kalau sudah melihat lampu hijau dari Kiyoko Shimizu. Lampu hijau jalan terus sampai tujuan – yaitu hati seorang Dewi Karasuno. Aduh, tidak pernah Suga merasa se-senang ini. Rasanya bisa dibilang kalau ini pencapaian terbaiknya sebagai laki-laki sejati. Tentu saja, dalam hal perburuan cinta dan kasih sayang seorang wanita. Sampai pagi ini saja senyum Sugawara belum juga luntur karenanya. Dia asik membaca ulang chat grup dengan Azumane dan Daichi.

 _[ Sugawara Koushi : Aku baru saja mencari arti tentang gestur wanita menyelipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga._

 _Azumane Asahi : Hah? Lalu kenapa?_

 _Daichi_Sawamura : Aku masih kesal denganmu **Sugawara Koushi**_

 _Sugawara Koushi : Aku sarankan kau untuk bicara dengan Michimiya **Daichi_Sawamura**. Karena Shimizu begitu saat aku.. yah, menawarkan bantuan? Aku penasaran jadi aku searching dan begitulah. Haha, apa berlebihan? **Azumane Asahi**_

 _Daichi_Sawamura : Hey, kau jadi sering menyebut Michimiya karena jimat itu? Dan ya, kau memang selalu berlebihan soal Shimizu. Perlu aku jelaskan lebih banyak? Aku punya catatan kronologinya._

 _Azumane Asahi : Ahaha.. aku harus mengerjakan tugas dulu._

 _Daichi_Sawamura : Orang yang bahkan tidak terpikir untuk melanjutkan kuliah, perlu mengerjakan tugas? Berhentilah menjadi laki-laki cupu **Azumane Asahi** ! Kau tidak kesal ada yang diam-diam berani melangkahi kita?! Dimana letak kesetia-kawanan?!_

 _Sugawara Koushi : Yah, aku memang lebih berani dibandingkan kalian._

 _Sugawara Koushi : Lebih peka._

 _Sugawara Koushi : Dan ini tidak ada kaitannya dengan kesetia-kawanan, Daichi. Fair play._

 _Daichi_Sawamura : SIALAN KAU SUGAA!_

 _Azumane Asahi : Aku masih berusaha menahan diri, kau tahu._

 _Sugawara Koushi : Repotnya, untung saja Nishinoya dan Tanaka belum tahu. Haha.. ]_

Suga tertawa mengetahui kedua _mate_ nya itu sudah enggan membalas chat. Ya salah sendiri Daichi tidak juga sadar dengan apa yang ada di bawah hidungnya, atau Azumane yang hanya besar badannya. Semoga mereka segera menemukan jalannya masing-masing sebelum jadi pejaka tua.

Err, oke ini baru permulaan dan sudah banyak perubahan pada diri Sugawara Koushi. Haruskah dia mulai percaya pada quotes bahwa 'cinta bisa merubah seseorang'?

"Suga.."

Seketika dia terkesiap mendengar suara yang sangat familier itu. Handphone dimasukkan ke dalam saku, "O-oh.. Shimizu. Kau sudah datang?"

Shimizu mengangguk kalem, "Apa kau menunggu lama?"

"Tidak," jawab Suga singkat. Beberapa detik kemudian matanya tak lepas dari sosok Dewi Karasuno yang berpenampilan kasual itu. Jarang sekali bisa melihatnya berpakaian seperti sekarang, mengenakan atasan blues biru muda dan celana donker model . Ah, apapun terlihat cantik untuk Shimizu. Berusaha menahan diri Suga pun berdeham cepat, "Err.. Kita berangkat sekarang?"

"Um.."

* * *

 **3 : Obrolan bertopik 'setelah lulus'.**

"Jadi, buku ini yang kau maksud?" Shimizu lalu mengangkat salah satu manga yang sebelumnya disentuh Suga. Sesuai dengan rencana saat berangkat, mereka akan mampir ke toko buku setelah mengambil seragam voli – yang sekarang dititipkan di dekat kasir.

Suga menyengir, "Salah satunya."

"Tapi kau hanya mengelilingi rak manga sejak tadi, Suga," Gadis secantik Dewi Aphrodhite itu mendengus, "Aku kira kau akan lebih serius dibandingkan Daichi dan Azumane... soal memikirkan kuliah atau bekerja."

"Karena permainan voliku lebih payah dibandingkan mereka ya?"

Suga menangkap jelas perubahan raut wajah Shimizu. Mata berbingkai kacamata itu terlihat melebar seketika dan enggan untuk balas menatapnya. Paras cantiknya pun sedikit tertunduk. Shimizu memelankan suara, "Maaf Suga, bukan begitu maksudku –"

"Haha.. Aku tahu itu," Suga mengulaskan senyum, "Kalau soal rencana ke depan, sebenarnya aku sudah memiliki beberapa opsi. Dibandingkan dengan Asahi yang baru membayangkan bagaimana dirinya kalau meniru Ukai-kun – menjaga toko dan tidak jauh dari lapangan voli – atau Daichi yang masih sibuk mencari tahu klub voli kampus mana yang bagus dibandingkan jurusan kuliahnya, perkiraanmu tidak meleset juga, Shimizu. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Masih belum terpikirkan selain literasi." Jawab Shimizu, "Boleh aku tahu opsi yang kau punya?"

Suga sedikit menggumam, "Kedokteran atau pendidikan olahraga? Haha, kau tahu? Terkadang aku suka membayangkan seperti Asahi. Bagaimana jika aku menjadi dokter yang mengobati para atlet? Bagaimana jika aku memiliki sebuah tim dan membuat strategi yang bagus untuk mereka? Sejauh ini... Aku ingin mewujudkan salah satunya. Yah, sebenarnya sih keinginan bergabung dengan klub voli universitas juga masih ada seperti Daichi. Hehe."

"Terdengar seperti dirimu," sahut Shimizu terus menatap lurus pada Sugawara Koushi.

Suga merasakan panas pada wajahnya, "E-eeh... Be-begitukah?"

Shimizu mengangguk.

Ludah ditelan, laki-laki berkepala kelabu itu berusaha menahan sesuatu. Tapi... Aduh, kalau sudah begini apakah salah kalau Sugawara mendapat rasa percaya diri lebih pada Shimizu? Apakah salah berharap kejadian genggam tangan seperti waktu itu akan terulang lagi nanti?

* * *

 **4 : Rencana.**

Sugawara pikir dia yang akan terjatuh karena dia tiba-tiba kehilangan keseimbangan saat mengembalikan buku di rak paling atas, tapi tatanan buku apik di meja bawahnya yang justru jatuh berserakan di lantai. Shimizu yang di dekatnya buru-buru menggumam maaf dan merapikan buku yang tanpa sengaja ia senggol. Sugawara pun ikut membantu.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Shimizu?" tanya Suga yang hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Shimizu. Hingga entah angin mana yang membawa tangan Suga pada tangan Sang Dewi Karasuno yang halus. Menjawab doa Sugawara Koushi sebelumnya. Seketika dia kelabakan sendiri sambil mengangkat tangan tinggi-tinggi, "A-aaa... Maaf! Aku tidak sengaja –"

Namun, Shimizu justru terdengar menahan tawa. "Jadi kau sungguhan tipe laki-laki yang tunggu sampai menikah ya?"

"E-eekh?! Ano –"

"Aku sudah bilang kalau tidak berencana untuk menikahimu, tapi –"

Sugawara tergugu menatap lekat wajah Shimizu yang perlahan dihiasi gurat kemerahan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu..."

Sugawara tidak pernah merasakan debaran yang sangat menggebu-gebu pada gadis yang secantik Dewi ini, karena itu dia selalu bisa bersikap lebih tenang ketika hanya berdua walaupun setiap malam yang disebutnya hanya Shimizu Kiyoko.

Ya, Sugawara selalu berharap Shimizu ada di sampingnya dan mereka saling memiliki. Tapi, saat itu juga dia selalu merasa takut tidak bisa menjaga. Sehingga Shimizu terluka karena keegoisan Suga untuk memilikinya. Bahkan, data statistik klub mereka pun menunjukkan dengan jelas bahwa Sugawara bukanlah orang yang kuat. Namun terlepas dari itu semua, melihat Shimizu baik-baik saja merupakan kedamaian tersendiri bagi Sugawara.

Ah, mungkin inilah yang disebut ketulusan hati.

Sugawara mengulaskan senyum, "Kita pulang sekarang?"

* * *

 **5 : Dalam kereta.**

"Suga, wajahmu..."

Sugawara seketika menoleh pada Shimizu, "Hm?"

"Kau tidak berhenti tersenyum, mengerikan tahu." Ucap Shimizu dengan wajah yang tidak senang. Bagaimana dia akan senang kalau duduknya saja mau tidak mau bersebelahan dengan Suga yang seperti itu di kereta? Bisa dikira yang tidak-tidak oleh penumpang lainnya. Tapi, Si Pria Kelabu itu justru terkekeh.

"Begitulah," balas Suga dengan cengiran lebar, "Dan kau terlihat mengantuk...?" Suga lalu melebarkan tangannya ke samping tepat atas kursi yang ditempati Shimizu, "Tidurlah, Shimizu."

Shimizu balas menatap tajam.

"Be-bercanda! Aku hanya bercanda!" Suga lagi-lagi kelabakan. Salah sepertinya kalau dia sudah merasa layaknya pemenang. Harusnya Suga benar-benar memastikan saat itu juga! Bodoh sekali yang meluncur dari mulutnya justru ajakan pulang. "T-tanganku agak pegal tahu... Seragamnya kan lebih banyak jadi –"

Shimizu membuang muka.

Ah, sudah pasti semua wanita akan kesal. Setelah memberikan _confession_ , tapi tingkah laki-lakinya justru begitu. _Seharusnya kau memberikan balasan, Suga!_ _Eh, tapi bagaimana jika itu bukan sebuah pengakuan? Lalu kenapa Shimizu harus merasa kesal?_ Batin Si Wakil Kapten malah sibuk berargumen. Dia begitu tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri sampai kepala Shimizu tiba-tiba bersandar pada Si Wakil Kapten.

"Eh...?" Sugawara tentu terkejut. Tapi, dia segera mendapatkan ketenangannya dengan melihat wajah teduh Shimizu yang tengah terpejam. Si Wakil Kapten tersenyum, mengelus pelan kepala Sang Dewi untuk menjaganya supaya tetap nyaman dalam tidurnya.

* * *

 **6 : Merahnya senja.**

Shimizu terus-terusan memegangi kepalanya sendiri dengan alibi menata rambut. Sampai saat ini dia tidak tau apakah benar untuk menerima ajakan Sugawara. Apalagi, sejak awal hanya Shimizu yang jelas-jelas melakukan gerakan. Ah, atau jangan-jangan dia salah menebak dari ucapan Daichi waktu itu?

" _Sebenarnya di antara kami ada yang diam-diam sangat menyukaimu. Tapi, dia tenang dan rapi sekali memendam perasaan sampai kesal aku rasanya. Kalau dia sampai mengatakannya padamu, jangan langsung dibalas ya!"_

Tapi, Shimizu tahu di antara ketiga laki-laki itu, hanya Sugawara yang menatapnya lebih lama dan tersenyum lebih sering padanya. Dia tahu hanya Sugawara yang bahkan diam-diam terus menatap punggungnya dari kejauhan. Dan Shimizu sangat tahu, kalau hanya Sugawara yang terus menatapnya tapi tidak pernah berusaha menyentuh. Laki-laki kelabu itu hanya benar-benar memberikan bantuan jika Shimizu meminta bantuan. Hanya memberikan apel jika Shimizu meminta apel. Tidak pernah sekalipun melakukan lebih, semua seolah tersimpan pada senyum hangatnya.

Karena itulah saat Sugawara menawarkan diri, Shimizu menerimanya. Dia pikir tidak ada salahnya jika memberi tanda lebih dulu. Tapi, hingga saat ini laki-laki itu tetap saja... Belum cukup jelaskah untuk dipahami?

Kalau Shimizu benar-benar sedang menunggu. Ah, atau sebenarnya Sugawara memang senang membuatnya menunggu? Shimizu mendengus kecil yang tidak disadari oleh Sugawara. _Menyebalkan._

Manik kelam dibalik kacamata itu terus memperhatikan pundak Sugawara yang sesekali menggeliat tak nyaman, khususnya di sebelah kiri yang menjadi bantalan empuk sebelumnya. Tapi, laki-laki itu tidak pernah mengeluh. Dari stasiun hingga depan toko Mizuna yang mereka lewati, Suga terus membawa kotak kardus besar.

 _Tapi, dia tidak terlihat begitu sih.._

"Suga – "

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Bagaimana kalau senin besok biar aku yang membawanya?"

Shimizu menarik ujung kemeja yang dikenakan Sugawara, "Ano, Sugawara.."

"E-eh.. Ya? Ada apa?" tanya Sugawara yang saat itu juga menoleh pada Shimizu.

Shimizu tidak berani menatap balik Sugawara. Dia sedikit menunduk, "Soal perkataanku sebelumnya –" Shimizu mengulum bibirnya sekilas. Lagi-lagi wajahnya kembali terasa panas, "Saat di toko buku, itu aku –"

"A-apa itu sungguhan pengakuan untukku?"

 _Akhirnya_. Shimizu pun mengangguk.

Mereka kemudian terdiam dalam keheningan sore hari yang lebih merah dari biasanya itu. Jalanan juga entah kenapa sangat sepi, tidak ada satu orang pun yang melintas kecuali mereka berdua yang berdiri di trotoar. Hanya Kiyoko Shimizu dan Sugawara Koushi. Shimizu terus menatap ujung sepatunya, hingga akhirnya Sugawara meletakkan kardus seragam yang dibawanya dengan cukup keras dan berkata –

"Aku sangat menyukaimu,"

Oh, ternyata wajah laki-laki kelabu itu juga tak kalah pekat dari merahnya senja. Walaupun, entah bagaimana tatapannya mampu mengunci sosok Kiyoko Shimizu. Bahkan, suaranya terdengar tegas di tengah situasi yang yah... tidak biasa.

"Aku sangat, sangat menyukaimu, Kiyoko Shimizu." Ulang Sugawara dengan penekanan.

Shimizu memilih untuk mendengarkan lebih.

Tangan Sugawara mengepal kuat di sisi badan, "Aku sangat menyukaimu hingga aku takut kau akan terluka karena perasaanku yang sangat terlalu ini. Maafkan aku..."

Shimizu menggeleng. Tidak, Sugawara tidak pernah, bahkan Shimizu yakin Sugawara tidak akan pernah sekalipun menyakitinya. Dia bahkan memiliki tampang garang seperti Daichi atau Azumane.

"Aku juga sangat pengecut, tidak pernah seberani Nishinoya atau Tanaka." Sugawara mengambil napas. Tertunduk lesu, "Aku bahkan membuatmu menunggu –"

"Suga.." Shimizu menangkup kedua wajah laki-laki bersurai kelabu itu, "Aku yang memilih untuk menunggumu."

Seulas senyum menghiasi wajah Shimizu, "Tidak apa-apa..."

Manik hazel milik Sugawara melebar dalam hitungan detik. Semburat merah perlahan beranjak pergi dari wajahnya. Dia menggapai tangan Shimizu dan memejamkan mata. Nyaman sekali rasanya. "Shimizu..."

"Ya?"

Manik hazel itu kembali terbuka, mempertontonkan kesungguhan. "Aku janji tidak akan membuatmu menunggu lebih lama. Aku akan berusaha, jadi kumohon bersabarlah untukku. Apa kau mau melakukannya?"

Shimizu mengangguk, "Baik."

* * *

 **7 : Epilog.**

"Sebaiknya kau duluan saja."

Alis Shimizu tertarik ke atas, "Kenapa?"

"Mustahil ini tidak menarik banyak perhatian, Shimizu."

"Kita hanya jalan bersisian, Suga. Jangan berlebihan."

 _Biar begitu tetap saja_ – Sugawara menggosok belakang kepalanya, dia tidak suka banyak perhatian. Yah, ejekan lebih tepatnya. Malas sekali rasanya menanggapi hal-hal seperti itu. Setelah tempo hari, Daichi dan Azumane langsung melancarkan aksi pembalasan dengan mencibirnya di depan seluruh anggota klub voli atau bahkan saat mereka istirahat di lorong kelas. Jadilah sekarang seantero Karasuno mengetahuinya...

Bahwa, ada makhluk se-level jempol Oikawa Tooru yang berani-beraninya mengajak jalan seorang Dewi.

Tapi kalau masalah hati, cukup Sugawara dan Shimizu yang tahu. Keduanya sepakat untuk menyimpan jauh-jauh dari lingkaran Karasuno. Demi ketenangan bersama.

"Ayolah, kita akan terlambat." Sugawara terkesiap begitu tangannya digenggam oleh Shimizu. Laki-laki itu tergagap, tapi Shimizu tidak peduli. Dia terus menggandengnya dengan langkah cepat menuju sekolah. "Lagipula, kau lupa aku ini bisa lari dengan cepat? Jadi, tenang saja."

Nishinoya terbelalak tidak percaya. Sial sekali pagi-pagi sudah telat bangun, tidak sempat sarapan, lari-lari ke sekolah eh kurang sejengkal dari gerbang melihat pemandangan yang membuat hati gerah. Sepertinya dia perlu mendeklarasikan bahwa Sugawara Koushi adalah sesungguh-sungguhnya musuh dalam selimut. Urat kepala Nishinoya membentuk persimpangan, "SUGAWARA-SAANN!"

Sugawara menoleh ke belakang, melotot tidak percaya melihat Nishinoya yang siap menerjang. "Sial –"

"Aku memilih lari untuk menghindarinya."

"Kalau begitu ayo!"

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N** : AKHIRNYA FANDOM SPORT YANG PALING AKU SUKA! HAIKYUU! HOREEE! Hallo, warga fandom Haikyuu!

Ehe.. Jadi, ini juga adalah efek kegemasan karena melihat fanart buatan **sai_0102** . Beneran deh, gemes banget liat semua fanartnya aaaaakkhh! Gambarnya tuh manis uwu sekaliii semua pair yang dia gambar saya sukaaa! Aaaaaaakhh! Eh, tapi moment SugaKiyo season 3 episode 7 juga yang bikin aku suka deng yhaa.

Jadi, makasih sudah mampir membaca yaa~ juga maaf buat segala ketidaknyamanan saat membaca. Mungkin karena diksi, kesalahan eja, typo, apalah maaf. Itu kekurangan aku Karena itu segala bentuk apresiasi pembaca saya hargai kok. EHE *plak!*

Feel free to give any comment, critism, and suggestion for me, ya!

See you!


End file.
